


Sexy cooking

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of jealousy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Marco are both injured and decide to bake a cake. Only neither of them can cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy cooking

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Tumblr request, I decided to post it on here. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

"Being injured sucks." Marco complained, poking at the bandage on his toe, while Erik has his knee propped up against the coffee table, the same miserable expression as Marco on his face.

"When me and Mario were injured together, we used to bake a cake, well he made the cake. I can't even cook toast but we always had fun." Marco shrugged, smiling fondly at the memory.  Erik on the other hand just glared at Marco, he hated when he talked about his past relationship, it always made him jealous.

"Well let's bake a cake then." Erik added, getting over his jealousy for the moment and pushed himself up from the arm chair. Marco just had a smirk on his face but he did pull himself up as well.

"You can cook Erik, neither can I. Mario could cook, I just sort of supervised." Marco shrugged. Erik glared for a second, then hobbled into the kitchen, Marco following closely behind.

Marco watched as Erik found a recipe online and emptied the cupboards, bringing out ever ingredient the list had said and laid each item out on the work surface. "Marco will you pre-heat the oven to 180 please." Of course Marco can do that, he's not that stupid.

"Line two cake tins with baking parchment." Marco read over Erik's shoulder. "What the fuck, does that mean?" Erik could only shrug, he has no idea. In the end the two of them lined the tin with olive oil. They seriously have no idea.

"Next, we have to beat an egg and pour it into the mixing bowl." Erik shrugged. "How do we even beat an egg?" Marco looked down at the fork then back at the eggs.

"I get it." The older one said and broke two eggs into a glass cup and proceeded to pop the yolks, as soon as he did that, he poured them into the bowl. Instead of mixing both yolks and whites together.

Erik smiled. "See, we are doing well, we don't need Mario around to help us bake a cake, we are just as good ourselves."

Marco laughed, sensing Erik's jealousy. "We haven't tried the cake yet but seriously Mario makes a mean cake." Marco licked his lips at the thought of it and all the whipped cream he put on top. hmmm.

" Sift over the flour and fold in using a large metal spoon." Marco mumbled. "What the fuck is a sift, anyway?" In the end Marco added a generous amount of flour to the mixing bowl, not bothering to weigh any out and gave it a stir."

"It looks, a little dry." Erik sniffed. "The recipe says we can add a little milk." Erik opened the fridge and poured in the whole half pint, how much is a little anyway? Marco continued to stir until all the mixture has changed into the same colour.

"We can add a little chocolate or nuts for flavouring." In the end, Erik poured in the whole 50mg bag because fuck, you can never have enough chocolate. Marco poured the mixture into the cake tin and placed it in the oven.

"You did, so well, baby." Marco backed Erik up into the work surface and kissed him passionately, Marco always rewarded Mario after he baked a cake by fucking him hard against this kitchen counter. And of course, it's not going to be any different with Erik.   

Erik returned the kiss and kissed Marco back leisurely, while rubbing his erection against Marco's. The two of them moaned into the kiss, eventually Marco had, had enough and pushed Erik's jeans and boxers down to the floor together and wrapped his hand around Erik's aching shaft.

Marco stroked Erik's cock quickly, using the younger one's pre cum as slick. Erik had long since broke the kiss and pressed his head against Marco's shoulder, panting and whining. "Just stop it and fuck me." Erik whined, throwing his head back.

Marco smirked, hearing his boyfriend say those words and bent him over the kitchen surface, his sexy ass, high up in the air. Marco soothed his hands over the pale skin, before reaching over for the bottle of olive oil.

"You are so beautiful Erik, how did I get so lucky." Marco smiled proudly while he poured a generous amount of oil onto his finger tips and nudged them against Erik's exposed and waiting hole.

Marco circled Erik's entrance a couple of times then slammed in unexpectedly causing Erik to groan and arch his back, Marco rubbed Erik’s thigh with his other hand soothingly, in a silent apology for slamming inside of him too hard. Marco instantly started to fuck Erik with the digit they did this often and Erik didn’t need so much prep but Marco insisted on doing it anyway he worked his way up to three fingers and fucked him. Once Marco could easily slam his fingers in and out of the younger man, only then did Marco let his fingers slip out with a small pop.

Marco gripped Erik by the hips and nudged the tip of his cock against Erik's oil slick hole and slowly started to sink inside of him. Marco pushed inside slowly, inch by inch and relishing the feel of Erik's tight heat wrapped around him as he slid in the last couple of inches with a satisfied groan.

Marco stalled just for a few short moments to make sure Erik has fully adjusted and only then does he start to move, filling Erik with, long deep thrusts, gaining a little speed and force with every thrust, soon building up into a quicker, harder rhythm.

Erik loved to be fucked and made sure Marco knew that, with every thrust into his body, he would let out a pornographic whine or moan which Marco would match in his own lustful haze. They loved each other so much, they just connected beautifully during intercourse.

Marco had now found a proper rhythm and found Erik's sweet spot, rubbing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves before proceeding to hit the spot with every thrust. Marco reached around and gripped Erik's hard, leaking member and stroked him to the same pace as his thrusts.

Erik didn't last much longer after that, with the constant slam on his prostate and Marco's talented hand working his cock. "I'm co-" Erik never got the chance to finish his words, instead a groan ripped out of him and he painted his boyfriends hand with the proof of his orgasm. 

Marco gripped Erik's hips a little tighter as he searched for his own orgasm, slamming into Erik with quick and forceful thrusts. Marco doesn't have to wait much longer, Erik's tight heat practically rips his orgasm from him. Marco's hips stutter and come to a stall as Marco paints the inside of Erik with his milky white seed.

The both of them just lay there, too wrapped up in the moment and too breathless to move right now, until Marco eventually speaks up. "Hey Erik, can you smell burning?"  


End file.
